Wearing kigurumis
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day eleven, your OTP wearing kigurumis. Varrick is shooting a mover, Zhu Li plays a major part and doesn't like it one bit.


Varrick was walking around the set proudly as a peacockroach. Zhu Li had to give him at least that: the man never lost his countenance, even when he looked undeniably ridiculous as he did right now.

"Keep up the good work, everyone! We are shooting scene five in a minute!"

He was currently dressed in a polar bear dog onesie. How he managed to get such a garment made by his personal tailors, Zhu Li did not know. How could anyone accept to contribute to such a ridiculous project, really? Then again, here she was herself, dressed in a very similir outfit, only as a badgermole.

"Okay, on the next shot, you will roll around the dragon while the girls choral… where are they, by the way? Eating all the snacks, I bet. Tu, go find them! I want the girls to sing their song while Zhu Li rolls. Zhu Li, what are you doing? You're supposed to be on set right now!"

Zhu Li did not budge a finger.

"I'm taking five."

"But the scene is not over yet, you can't just leave us now!"

"I'm not leaving, I'm taking a break. I need it. And I think everyone here needs it."

Varrick turned around to look at his crew. All of them nodded and whispered their approval. He sighed dramatically and waved his arms around in frustration.

"Ugh, fine! But don't blame _me_ if we don't make it in time!"

Varrick joined Zhu Li at the table, where she was sipping a cup of tea.

"Zhu Li, I'm sensing some negativity coming from you."

"I'm upset."

"Well that explains it."

He tentatively put his hand on hers, but she disengaged it and took a sip of tea instead. At least the tea was good. Not surprisingly, considering she had made it herself.

"I don't like acting," she said. "I don't like wearing this. It looks silly and I feel stupid."

"Now, you're exaggerating. You look adorable!"

"I don't care how I look."

She looked away and drank her tea. Her back was itching and she longed to scratch it, but the outfit would not let her. Yet another disadvantage about it.

It had been two week since they had starting shooting and every day was more senseless than the day before. Dancing dragons, rolling and digging badgermoles, songs all over the place, not to mention the ridiculous lines she was actually supposed to say, along with the rest of the acting crew. Granted, Varrick himself was playing a part, but it did little to soothe her.

"There's only four days left," he said finally, on a soft tone, as if to coax her.

"I don't like being part of crazy projects, Varrick."

"Crazy? What are you calling crazy? This is educational!"

"There is _nothing _educational about dancing around dressed as animals."

"The animals represent the nations! How else do you think we could teach history to the kids?"

"Thousands of other ways, really."

"Really, you've got a better idea?"

"_Thousands _of them!"

"Well you'll tell me all about them once we're done with this, then! I can't make it without you, Zhu Li, you represent Omashu, we can't tell the story of earthbenders without speaking about Omashu!"

She sighed and drank the last sip of tea left in her cup. She made to pour herself another one but he grabbed the teapot before she could, serving her. She nodded her thanks.

"I can't do anything without you, really."

"That's not true at all."

"You're a flatterer, but really, I don't _want _to do anything without you is what I meant."

She smiled at that, though faintly.

"Please, Zhu Li, it's just a few days left? Then all the children in Republic City will know the history of our world thanks to you."

She let herself be seduced, as always, by his cute pouting face and ended up nodding. The ears on her outfit felt heavy and she almost regretted her decision. That outfit was so ridiculous. His at least had the advantage of being cute on him.

"I'll do it, but you owe me."

"For you, my sweet, anything."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss upon it before turning to the rest of the room and shouting.

"Break is over, everyone!"

There was a general groan of the crew but everyone stood up and got back on set. Zhu Li could only follow suit.

"Now, I want to see some badgermole rolling on my mark!"

Zhu Li sighed and braced herself.

"Action!"

And the badgermole rolled.


End file.
